Hésitations
by Jessy2
Summary: Une fanfiction essentiellement basée sur Eli et Grace... notamment après l'épisode 302.
1. Comment tout commença

Il s'agit d'une fanfiction essentiellement basée sur Eli et Grace, notamment après les événements de l'épisode 302. Les passages en noir et blanc seront signalés par 

**Chapitre 1: Comment tout commença...**

Rick demanda à Grace d'aller appeler Eli car il avait besoin de lui, Grace partit donc dans la chambre d'Eli:

Grace:"Eli, ton père t'appelle"

Eli:"Quoi? maintenant? il sait pas que je suis en pleine répétition avec Coop?"

Grace:"Si, mais..."

Coop coupa la parole à Grace:"Vas-y je reste avec Grace, hein Grace?"

Grace gênée répondit:" Oui d'accord"

Eli alla voir Rick mais avant regarda Coop d'un air suspicieux il savait qu'il cachait quelque chose, pendant ce temps Coop commença la conversation avec Grace:

Coop:"ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît Grace non?"

Grace:"Oui, on peut dire ça"

Coop: "Et on n'a jamais eu l'idée de faire plus ample connaissance et de dépasser le stade de demi-soeur à mon meilleur ami"

Grace:"Oui, on peut dire ça"

Coop se rapproche de Grace qui est assise sur le lit d'Eli: "Bien, on devrait, et si pour commencer je t'invitais au cinéma?"

Grace:"Quoi?" Coop:"Ce soir, rien que toi et moi, tu ne vas tout de même pas dire non?", il se rapproche un peu plus d'elle, et soudain Eli entre dans le garage et les surprend, il s'arrête de marcher et fait comme si de rien n'était, "ça y est c'est bon, alors de quoi vous parliez?"

Coop:"J'ai invité Grace au cinéma ce soir pour faire.. comment dire... plus ample connaissance."

Eli:"Ah oui?"

Coop:"Oui c'est bien ça, pourquoi il y a un problème?"

Eli:"Non, faites comme vous voulez, ça me dérange pas du tout!"

Bien sur que ça me dérange!! Eli en noir et blanc fixe la caméra, puis réalisant ce qu'il a dit change de regard et baisse les yeux.

Grace se sentant mal à l'aise préféra prendre la parole pour annoncer qu'elle allait s'en aller : "C'est pas que je veuille pas rester mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire avant..." Coop la regardant avec un petit sourire lui coupa la parole: "...qu'on aille au cinéma?"

Grace regarda Coop génée puis lança un bref regard à Eli pour voir sa réaction. Elle se retourna alors vers Coop et lui dit : "Oui c'est ça, avant qu'on aille au cinéma ... à plus tard."

Coop: "Oui à 7 heures ce soir"

Eli, murmurant: "A plus tard Grace"

Une fois que Grace eut fermée la porte Eli commença directement à prendre la parole, "Qu'est ce que tu manigances Coop, pourquoi tu l'invites?"

Coop:"Hé calme toi, c'est juste une soirée ciné!!"

Eli:"Avec toi ce n'est jamais juste, c'est toujours plus!"

Coop: "Y a pas de mal, tu sais Grace a beaucoup changé et je la trouve de plus en plus..." Eli:"...belle?"

Coop: "Oui, elle a beaucoup changée depuis que je la connais tu trouves pas? Elle a du style, un charme, un caractère fort et..."

Eli lui coupe la parole:« Je te préviens Coop, t'es peut être mon pot mais t'avises pas ... »

Coop lui coupe à son tour la parole: "Du calme Eli, c'est juste une soirée, bon d'accord, c'est jamais "juste" avec moi, mais je ne compte rien faire de mal!"

Eli:"T'as intérêt"

Coop:"Bon on reprend la répétition"

Puis Coop et Eli, reprirent la répétition, à 7 heures ils avaient déjà fini, Coop était à l'entrée et attendait Grace qui finissait de se préparer. Eli était avec lui et ils parlaient musique, leur sujet de conversation préféré, tout d'un coup Grace descendit des escaliers, elle s'était changée pour sortir, elle s'était également maquillée, plus que d'habitude ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et elle portait un jean et un petit haut, avec un collier. En touche finale elle s'était frisée les cheveux. Coop n'a pu s'empêcher d'exclamer un "Ouahh" en a voyant arriver ; Eli lui la fixait.

Eli : Superbe, tout simplement .

Grace remercia Coop et regarda Eli en attendant une réaction de sa part.

"Je lui suis totalement indifférente et pourtant une partie de moi c'est habillée pour lui." Elle regarde la caméra avec un regard triste... mais surtout déçu..

Eli ne dit rien à Grace et préféra leur dire, "Bon je vous laisse aller au ciné, bonne soirée, à demain Coop!"

Coop:"Ok à demain Eli"

Eli:" A plus tard Grace."

Grace:"A plus tard."

Puis Coop et Grace sortirent, Coop pour une fois était galant et ouvra la porte à Grace, "Merci" dit-elle d'un air étonnée.

Ils allèrent au cinéma, le film durait deux heures, une fois fini ils sortirent, Coop prit immédiatement la parole, "Alors tu as aimé?"

Grace:"Oui ça peut aller"

Coop:"Quoi, c'est tout, c'est de la bombe ce film!"

Nous n'avons vraiment pas de points communs pensa Grace.

Grace:"Si tu le dis"

Coop:"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

Grace: "Non, c'est bon ça va, je suis un peu fatiguée, je veux juste rentrer, tu peux me ramener s'il te plaît."

Coop:"Oui, pas de problèmes"

Coop ramena alors Grace, leurs échanges dans la voiture étaient très limités. Ils écoutaient surtout la musique qu'avaient composé Eli et Coop.

Arrivé enfin devant chez Grace : Terminus" dit Coop ;

Grace fit un petit sourire, et lui répondit "Merci, à la prochaine alors"

Coop:"oui c'est ça à la prochaine, d'ailleurs Grace on pourra s'en refaire une soirée"

Grace:"Ok"

Coop: "Demain?" Grace ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de Coop, elle bégaya: "Non, demain je..."

Coop comprit le message.

Elle ne veut pas.

Il préféra lui couper la parole: "Tu me le diras c'est mieux!"

Grace:"D'accord, à a prochaine alors"

Coop: "A la prochaine... attends Grace!!"

Grace:"Oui"

Coop:"J'ai oublié de dire à Eli que j'ai la cassette du groupe, avant de dormir va lui dire s'il te plaît, c'est important, il risque de m'en vouloir."

Grace: "D'accord"

Grace partit au garage pour avertir Eli elle toqua à la porte arrière. Après avoir demandé qui c'était Eli lui dit de rentrer.

Grace était un peu gênée: "Coop m'a dit de te dire que il avait la cassette du groupe."

Eli:"D'accord"

Eli reprit la parole, et ne semblait pas donner de l'importance au fait que Coop ait la cassette: "Alors le film?"

Grace:"oui, pas mal"

Eli:"C'est tout"

Grace:"Oui c'est tout pourquoi?"

Eli:"Toi et Coop?"

Grace:"Quoi moi et Coop?"

Eli:"Ben... tu vois pas ce que je veux dire?"

Grace qui commençait à s'énerver:"Non c'est bien ça le problème!!"

Eli, étonné de la réponse de Grace, savait très bien que cette réponse n'avait rien à voir avec Coop et que c'était autre chose: "Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par "Non c'est bien ça le problème!"?"

Grace:"Rien"

Eli:"Si si dis moi"

Grace:"Non, je vais m'en aller, je suis fatigué"

Eli:"Attend je ne comprend pas ton attitude là, tu me dis ça et tu me dis que tu veux aller te coucher!"

Grace:"Et toi, tu me fuis pour je ne sais quoi et tu t'intéresses à ma soirée, et tu veux savoir si j'ai couché avec Coop!"

Eli:"Quoi?"

Grace:"Oui Eli, t'as très bien entendu!!"

Eli:"te fuire?" Grace:"Oui et ça depuis que Jessie t'a parlé de je ne sais quoi!"

Eli:"Ecoute Grace c'est pas ce que tu crois..."

Grace: "Je préfère m'en aller avant que cette discussion tourne mal"

Eli:"Et là, qui fuit?"

Grace:"Je ne sais pas ce que Jessie t'as raconté mais..."

Eli:"Arrête avec Jessie, tu vois pas que tu l'étouffes avec tout ce que tu lui fais, tes coups dans le dos, au théâtre tu lui piques ça place, ici tu veux me monter contre elle, tu vois pas qu'elle en souffre?!".

Grace les larmes dans les yeux [ On voit le visage de Grace, les larmes qui coulent sur son visage, elle ne dit rien, elle ne fait rien.

Grace : "quoi?"

Eli:"Tu t'en prends sans cesse à elle, la ramène à tous tes problèmes alors arrête de reporter tes problèmes sur nous, et laisse la respirer, laisse nous respirer, c'est trop te demander."

"Je crois que j'ai été un peu trop loin".

Grace:"Non" puis elle sortit de la chambre d'Eli, courra dans sa chambre, et pleura, pleura sans s'arrêter, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle pensait seulement à ce qu'Eli lui avait dit qui la faisait tant souffrir.

Il me déteste .

Eli lui était allongé sur son lit.

Eli est sur un tabouret, fixant le sol : Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui ai parlé comme ça, sachant pertinemment que je la faisais souffrir. Pourtant je ne lui en veux pas, Grace est la personne qui m'a le plus soutenu avec Carla, lorsque je me suis fait arrêter, et puis comme dit Coop, elle a tellement changé depuis, ou plutôt, j'ai appris à connaître une Grace que je ne connaissais pas. .

Pendant ce temps, Grace toujours seule dans sa chambre : "Il a raison, je sème la pagaille, et moi qui croyait que... c'était stupide, trop stupide, c'est impossible, ça n'arrivera jamais, il faut que j'arrête avec tout ça, je dois mettre des distances."

Eli: "Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler, je dois la voir, mais pas ce soir"

Grace: "A partir de demain, c'est finit, j'arrête avec mes histoires"

Puis, elle se tourna et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir et essayer d'oublier ce qui aurait dû être une belle soirée.


	2. Chapitre 2: ... et comment tout continua...

. : séquences en noir et blanc 

**Chapitre 2: ... et comment tout continua...**

Le lendemain matin, Grace c'était levée plus tôt que d'habitude, elle n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit à cause de sa dispute avec Eli, elle se lava donc vite, et en allant à la salle de bains Quelqu'un c'est déjà lavé? je connais ce parfum ... c'est Eli! pourquoi c'est-il levé si tôt? visiblement lui aussi veut mettre des distances

Elle descendit alors à la cuisine mais elle n'avait pas entendu de bruit, quand elle entra elle vit Eli de dos, lui ne la voyait pas, elle allait faire demi-tour discrètement, mais il l'a vu et l'appela doucement: "Grace!" Grace se retourna, elle était étonnée qu'Eli l'appelle après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit .

Elle regarde la caméra avec un regard interrogatif .

Grace: "Quoi?" avec un air froid

Eli:"Nous devons parler"

Grace:"Nous nous sommes tout dire hier..."

Il se lève et s'approche d'elle : "Non, écoute je..." G

race lui coupe la parole: "Tu quoi? écoutes Eli, c'est pas le moment de me dire que tu..."

Tout d'un coup quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Grace étonnée se demandait qui pouvait bien passer à cet heure ci chez elle.

Eli ouvrit la porte, il semblait savoir qui c'était, « Ah Coop c'est toi... »

Coop: « Ben oui tu te souviens, on s'était donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui? »

Eli: « Si mais ... laisse tomber vas-y rentre »

Elle lève les yeux..

l'homme qui tombe à pic!.

Il rentra dans la maison et en allant vers la cuisine vit Grace : "Salut Grace, ça va ce matin?"

Grace:"Oui ça va et toi?", elle se forçait à sourire...

Coop:"ça peut aller, alors c'est quand est-ce que on ressort ensemble?"

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien!.

Grace n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Lily déjà réveillée arriva dans la cuisine, elle fit un baiser sur le front de Grace, et dit au garçons : "Bonjour les garçons, ça va?"

"Oui" répondit Eli, et "Oui madame Manning ... Sammler pardon" répondit Coop, après s'être trompé. Coop était gêné Oups Lily ayant vu la tête que faisait Coop préféra le rassurer "C'est pas grave, même moi j'oublie mon nom quelques fois, c'est comme ça les jeunes mariés!"

Grace ne savait pas quoi dire, elle semblait gênée et Eli n'arrêtait pas de la regarder comme si il voulait lui parler il vaudrait mieux que je parte

Mais Rick arriva à la cuisine, « Bonjour tout le monde, il embrassa Lily » "Bonjour" dit Grace, "Bonjour Rick" dit Coop & "bonjour p'pa" dit Eli.

Voyant que la situation devenait de plus en plus gênante Coop voulait s'éclipser et dit alors: "Eli, je peux pas rester aujourd'hui, je dois aller me ressourcer, tu comprends?" Eli:"Non, justement je comprend étonné en noir et blanc Coop lève les yeux vers le ciel : Qu'est ce qu'il a aujourd'hui pour ne pas savoir que se ressourcer, c'est aller chercher des joints?.

Coop:"Mais tu sais ME RESSOURCER, aller à la source, ME REVITALISER"

.Eli regarde la caméra mordant ses lèvres.

Eli:"Ah oui excuse moi mais tu pars maintenant? et tout ce qu'on devait faire?"

Coop:"Justement je ne peux pas, faut que j'y aille c'est pressé, je t'appellerai, tu m'en veux pas?"

Eli:"Non vas-y, on fait ça arrangeait Eli, car il n'avait pas trop envie de le voir. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, et toutes les choses que j'ai pu dire à Grace, j'ai d'autres préoccupations pensa-t-il.

Grace s'était éclipsé pendant la conversation d'Eli avec Coop, elle était au salon et regardait des dessins animés, Eli arriva derrière elle et voulait en profiter pour lui parler: Eli: "Ecoutes Grace, je m'excuse pour hier soir, je ne pensais aucun mot de tout ce que j'ai pu te dire"

Grace:"Oui c'est ça!!"

Eli qui alla s'asseoir près d'elle au salon:"Non, je t'assure, j'avais ... fumé" disait-t-il tout bas pour que personne n'entende. mais Grace ne le croyait pas

Grace:"ces excuses ne marchent pas avec moi, écoute Eli, tu veux que je te laisser respirer, oh non, excuse moi que je VOUS laisse respirer, et bien prenons des distances, je vais de mon côté, et tu vas du tin, rien de plus simple!" elle se lève et s'apprête à sortir "et ne t'en fais pas je ne te dérangerais plus" maintenant je pars!

Mais Grace n'avait pas prévu la réaction d'Eli, "attend Grace, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça que je souhaite", il était devant elle et très près d'elle, "tu veux quoi alors?"

Eli la regarda droit dans les yeux, Grace était gênée, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude avoir .

Et là je suis censée faire quoi.

Eli semblait vouloir faire quelque chose, mais quelque chose le retenait, mais le regard entre eux devenait intense, Jessie qui descendit des escaliers les surpris, elle les regardait sans faire de bruit:

Je n'ai jamais vu Eli regarder quelqu'un comme ça.

Jessie préféra alors interrompre la scène, elle descendit des escaliers, Eli se retourna et la vit, elle échangea un regard avec Eli, Eli ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il la regardait croyant qu'elle pensait encore qu'il avait une relation avec Grace, puis Jessie alla à la cuisine, Eli gêné ne savait pas quoi faire, Grace préféra murmurer: "Tout ça ne mène à rien" et partir dans sa chambre, Eli resta debout et ne dit rien, et regarda Grace partir dans sa chambre, en noir et blanc on voit Eli qui fixe la caméra, pensif avec un regard dans le vide, il réfléchit, réfléchit à ce qu'il a fait, ou plutôt, à ce qu'il n'a pas fait.


	3. Chapitre 3: ... et tout n'était pas fini...

~~~ = séquences en noir et blanc  
  
Chapitre 3: ... et tout n'était pas fini ...  
  
Eli décida d'aller directement voir Grace, pour mettre les choses au clair avec elle, ça tombait bien ~~~ j'ai toute la journée, je ne verrais pas Coop ~~~ il pensait, il monta alors directement vers sa chambre et se mit à toquer dans sa chambre "Grace c'est Eli je peux rentrer?" Grace:"Non" Eli:"Ouvre!!!" criait Eli Grace:"Non!!" cria Grace  
  
Lily entendant Grace et Eli crier depuis la cuisine monta les escaliers pour voir ce qui ce passait, "Grace, Eli que ce passe t'il?" Eli:"Rien, rien, j'attend juste que Grace m'ouvre" Lily:"Vous êtes sur, je vous entend crier!" Eli:"oui tout va bien" Grace ouvre la porte de sa chambre, "Gracie ma chérie, ça va?" lui dit Lily Grace: "Oui oui Maman ça va!" Lily:"Vous êtes sûr?" Grace:"puisque je te le dis Maman" Rick arriva derrière Lily suivi de Jessie et de Zoe:"Alors que ce passe t'il?" Zoe posa elle aussi une question: "oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui ce passe?" Eli et Grace était gêné; "Puisque je vous dis que tout va bien, on va pas faire une réunion de famille juste pour ça!" ~~~ "famille" , j'ai dit famille?~~~ pense Grace Lily elle aussi était très étonné ~~~ dis donc ça va mieux alors je peux donc lui dire ~~~ Lily:"Puisque tout va bien entre vous ça m'arrange! Eli, Grace il va falloir que vous sortiez ensemble!" à ces mots tout le monde regarda Lily étonné... Jessie pris la parole "quoi? qu'ils sortent ensemble?" Lily:"Ah non!! pas ça!! je ne voulais pas dire sortir ensemble dans ce sens là, Grace et Eli? Jamais de la vie!!!" elle disait en rigolant, mais visiblement ça na faisait pas rire Grace: ~~~ de quoi je me mêle, c'est MA vie!!!~~~ Eli, lui ne disait mais regardait Grace, quant à Rick il était rassuré "épargne moi ces frayeurs. Jessie regarda Eli ~~~ Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'il soit avec Grace, enfin, je ne sais pas, mais c'est compliqué, tout est trop compliqué ~~~ Eli:"Bon, je vais dans ma chambre" Mais Lily repris la parole, "attend Eli, je n'ai pas finit ce que je voulais dire" Eli:"quoi?" car Eli ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi la discussion allait mener Lily"Et bien, vous allez devoir tous les deux... chercher Aaron..." Grace:"quoi?" Lily:"...et Miriam" Grace:"pourquoi nous, pourquoi tu n'y vas toi, je ne sais même pas où c'est!" Eli:"oui moi non plus!" Grace:"et en plus, on n'est trop jeune, non, je suis trop jeune" Lily:"Aaron veut venir, mais depuis qu'il a emménagé avec Miriam il n'est pas souvent venu et il lui est interdit de se déplacer seul aussi loin, je ne peux pas aller le chercher, et Judy est avec Sam je ne sais où, donc..." Grace:"et toi Rick?" Rick:"quoi ... moi?" Grace:"Tu ne peux pas y aller?" Rick:"Et bien..." Rick allait dire oui, mais Lily lui fit discrètement une petite tape dans le dos, et il comprit qu'il devait dire non, il finit sa phrase "non, je ne peux pas, j'ai trop de boulot à rattraper au bureau" Eli, lui depuis le début ne disait rien, il allait parler mais Lily reprit la parole "si vous ne voulez pas, c'est pas la peine, je veux pas vous déranger, c'est juste que Aaron voulait tellement venir..." Lily: ~~~ faîtes que ça marche~~~ Elle croise les doigts Grace:"Attend Maman, si Eli veut on ira ensemble, on finira bien par trouver!" elle regardait Eli, il prit la parole "oui, c'est d'accord" Lily:"ah merci beaucoup ma chérie, merci Eli, je vais appeler Aaron" ~~~OUI!!!~~~ En noir et blanc Lily lève les bras en l'air et se lève de sa chaise Puis Lily partit avec Rick dans la chambre: "Rick tu peux venir s'il te plaît?" Rick:"oui j'arrive" Grace et Eli se regardèrent cinq minutes puis Grace prit la parole "à tout à l'heure alors" Eli:"oui à tout à l'heure" Puis Grace rentra dans sa chambre et Eli repartit à la cuisine.  
  
Lily était avec Rick dans sa chambre, Rick ne lui laissait même pas le temps de se parler, "pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que j'aille chercher Aaron" Lily: "Il faut que Eli et Grace soient seul" Rick:" seul, pourquoi?" Lily:"Ils se sont fâchés" Rick:"mais ils ont dit non!" Lily:"ils mentent, je connais ma fille, je sais quand ça ne va pas, et là ça n'allait pas" « Et moi je connais pas mon fils?" dit Rick vexé Lily:"Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais quand Grace fait ce regard c'est que quelque chose ne va pas, et quand ce quelque chose ne va pas avec une personne, elle a besoin d'être seule avec elle pour en parler et ici c'est impossible, tu le sais on n'arrive jamais à rester 5 minutes seul" Rick:"oui c'est vrai" Lily:" et comme je devais chercher Aaron et Miriam aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé que..." Rick finit sa phrase:" .. le meilleur moyen pour qu'il puisse parler serait qu'ils aillent les chercher" Lily:"exact!" dit-elle en souriant Rick:"Et bien, Eli avait raison alors" Lily:"Quoi?" Rick:"tu es une vraie manipulatrice!!!" [cf: Episode Bustd] Lily:" Je suis sortie avec un psy" Rick:"Ah oui?" Rick semblait la croire Lily:"Mais non, je te taquine!!" Rick:"J'espère!" Puis ils s'embrassèrent, mais elle coupa ce doux moment pour dire: "Mince faut que je prévienne Aaron!" Rick:"quoi? tu vas lui dire?" Lily:"mais non!!, je vais lui dire que comme je ne peux pas aller le chercher, Eli et Grace iront, il comprendra puisqu'il sait que Grace l'adore." Rick:"c'est juste"  
  
Lily composa donc le numéro, quelqu'un décrocha: "Allo" Lily:"Aaron c'est Lily, comment ça va?" Aaron:"ça va et toi?" Lily:"ça va" Aaron:"que ce passe t'il?" Lily:"Et bien.. je ne vais pas pouvoir venir te chercher, mais Eli et Grace viendront" Aaron:"Eli et Grace?" Lily:"oui, ils vont venir à ma place" Aaron:"D'accord, à la même heure?" Lily:"oui oui ne t'en fais pas!" Aaron:"Très bien" Lily:"bon, je vais devoir te laisser, à tout à l'heure alors et embrasse Miriam de ma part, non c'est pas la peine, on va se voir!" Aaron:"Oui à tout à l'heure!"  
  
Puis elle raccrocha, elle se retourna, et vit Rick en train de s'habiller, "où tu vas?" Rick: tu as oublié je suis censé avoir du boulot et être surchargé de travail" Lily:"ah oui c'est vrai, oh excuse moi" elle s'approche de lui "Je suis vraiment désolé" Rick: "Dis comme ça je te pardonne!" Il l'embrassa. Lily: ~~~ Vous voyez pourquoi je l'aime tant? ~~~ Elle sourit 


	4. Chapitre 4: ... car Eli n'est vraiment p...

~~~ = séquences en noir et blanc  
  
Chapitre 4: ... car Eli n'est vraiment pas clair...  
  
Grace avait fini de se préparer, elle sortit alors de sa chambre mais appréhendait de rester seul avec Eli étant donné que la dernière fois ça l'avait fait tant souffrir, elle voulait oublier la nuit passé mais ne pouvait pas c'était plus fort qu'elle ~~~ comment vais-je faire seule avec lui? et si il me critique encore je suis censée faire quoi? non, il c'est excusé ... il regrette, mais que va t'il ce passer ~~~ Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit en bas, elle entendit des voix, elle savait que Zoe était dans sa chambre, elle l'avait entendu monter, elle s'arrêta et écouta, c'était Eli et Jessie, Jessie:"Où tu t'en vas?" Eli:"ça te regarde?" Jessie:"oui! t'es mon frère non?" Eli hésitait à lui dire que il partait avec Grace, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine encore qu'ils sortaient ensemble ~~~ il vaut mieux que elle le sache par moi que par quelqu'un d'autre ~~~ Eli:"Moi et Grace on va chercher Aaron" Jessie se retourna brusquement:"toi et Grace?" Eli:"Attend Jessie.." Jessie:"Non Eli, c'est bon je ne dirais rien..." Eli:"mais tu penses quoi?" Jessie:"tu le sais très bien" dit-elle fâchée Eli:" je t'ai déjà dit que entre moi et Grace il n'y avait rien, JAMAIS il y aura quelque chose!" ~~~ il faut que j'en rajoute pour qu'elle me croit ~~~ Jessie:"Eli..." Eli l'interrompt "Non Jessie, je t'ai dit que entre Grace et moi il n'y a rien et il n'y aura JAMAIS rien, JAMAIS! Je pensais que tu connaissais mes goûts, Jenifer, Cassie, Carla, est ce qu'elles ressemblent à Grace? " Jessie:"Non" Eli:"Alors ai-je une raison de sortir avec Grace?" Jessie:"Non"  
  
Ce qu'Eli ne savait pas c'est que Grace entendait tout, elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux ~~~ que dire de plus, je n'ai rien à ajouter, tout a été dit ~~~  
  
La discussion entre Eli et Jessie continua: Eli:"tu me crois Jessie maintenant?" Jessie:"oui, c'est bon"  
  
Soudain Grace rentra dans la pièce, Eli fut surpris et Jessie aussi, elle préféra partir et passa devant Grace sans dire un mot, Eli fixa Grace et à ses yeux compris que elle avait tout entendu, il ne savait pas quoi faire ~~~ C'est pas vrai! ~~~ Eli:"Grace! ça fait longtemps que tu es là?" Grace:"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?" Eli:"Comme ça, je me demandais c'est tout!" Grace:"pourquoi tu as dit quelque chose de mal?" Eli:"euh ... non, enfin, je sais pas" Grace:"Tu sais pas si ce que tu dis est bien ou mal?" Eli:"Non c'est pas ça mais..." Elle l'interrompt, "écoute, de toute manière je sais ce que tu penses de moi, hier tu as été très clair sur ce point, et puis je sais que tu n'as pas forcément envie de venir, moi non plus, je le fais pour Aaron, car au moins avec lui tout est plus facile, il me comprend si facilement... » elle sourit puis reprend ses esprits "en tout cas merci de faire cet effort" Eli:"Non, c'est pas un effort et puis ça ne me dérange pas de t'accompagner"  
  
~~~ Quel menteur!! après tout ce que je viens d'entendre il ose me dire ça!! bon, calme toi Grace... ~~~ Grace:"Merci, on y va alors?" Eli:"Ok, quand tu veux" Grace:"Maman on s'en va!" Lily:"Attend j'arrive!" Lily se dépêcha de sortir de s'habiller, elle venait de prendre sa douche, elle descendit les escaliers "Aurrevoir Grace, fais bien attention à toi" Grace:"Aurrevoir Maman" Lily:"Vous avez pris à manger" Grace:"Non" Eli:"Non, on prendra quelque chose en route" Lily:"attend", elle va chercher de l'argent dans une boîte qui est sur la table "Tiens" elle donne de l'argent à Eli "et faites bien attention à vous" Grace:"Oui Maman" Puis Eli et Grace commencèrent à partir, Eli ouvra la porte mais Jessie appela Eli, "oui", Eli lui dit Jessie:"à tout à l'heure" dit -elle en souriant Eli:"oui à tout à l'heure" Grace regarda Jessie en faisant un petit sourire pour faire plaisir à Lily mais Grace pensait ~~~ Je sais que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute... ~~~ Grace et Eli sortirent et ce dirigèrent vers la voiture, ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, pendant un long moment... 


	5. Chapitre 5: Explications

~~~ = séquences en noir et blanc  
  
Chapitre 5: Explications  
  
Dans la voiture l'ambiance était loin d'être la meilleure Grace restait tournée vers la vitre et Eli lui fixait droit devant la route, et observait Grace quand il en avait l'occasion, à un feu rouge par exemple ~~~ il va bien falloir qu'on s'explique ~~~ il pensait ~~~ je vais engager la conversation, au moins là on est sur de ne pas être dérangé ~~~ Eli:"Ecoute Grace..." Grace lui coupa directement la parole "Non Eli, c'est toi qui m'écoute, si c'est pour me parler d'hier soir ce n'est pas la peine" Eli:"Je m'excuse, je sais que j'ai été un peu dur, je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée" Grace:"Toutes nos discussions ne mènent à rien" Eli:"A quoi tu veux qu'elles mènent?" Grace:"A rien, laisse tomber" Eli:"Si tu ne me dis rien on ne pourra pas arranger les choses" Grace:"Il n'y a rien à arranger, tu en as trop fait, hier et maintenant aujourd'hui..." elle s'arrête de parler réalisant qu'elle n'aurait pas du dire ça ~~~ mince! ~~~ elle ne voulait pas qu'Eli sache qu'elle avait entendu la discussion entre lui et Jessie. Eli:"Quoi aujourd'hui? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui?" Grace:"Je me suis trompée, ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire... » Eli:"Je le savais" Grace:"Qu'est ce que tu savais?" Eli:"Tu as tout entendu" Grace:"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.", Grace tourna la tête mais à son regard il savait qu'elle savait, qu'elle avait entendu sa conversation avec Jessie. Eli:"Si j'ai dit ça c'est juste pour que Jessie arrête de se faire des idées, elle croit que toi et moi nous sortons ensemble en cachette" Grace: "Je ne crois pas que c'est pour ça, en fait, elle baisse les yeux, tu penses comme ces filles, les copines à Jennifer, les copines à Cassie et toutes les autres, tu crois que je suis une idiote ou.." Il l'interrompt: "Non, je ne crois pas ça!" Eli cherche un endroit pour s'arrêter cinq minutes pour parler avec Grace avant de reprendre la route, "ça y est, nous allons pouvoir discuter calmement', une fois garé dans une station service, il reprend « Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi j'ai fait ça, si je ne l'aurais pas fait Jessie aurait continué à croire à notre relation cachée, il fallait que je lui prouve que ce n'était pas vrai et que... » Grace finit sa phrase «... ça ne pourrait jamais l'être ». En noir et blanc on voit Grace, fixant la caméra, avec un regard triste, dans le vide. Eli ne savait pas quoi dire face à ce que venait de dire Grace, il préféra faire comme si de rien n'était en disant tout doucement "oui, c'est ça." Grace:"Je vais prendre l'air" Eli:"Attend je viens avec toi" Grace:"Non, t'es pas obligé" Eli:"D'accord" Grace allait se lever mais finalement ~~~ non ça serait trop facile ~~~ elle reprit alors d'un coup la parole, "je ne comprend toujours pas, ton attitude de ce matin, comment as tu pu me comparer avec Carla, me dévaloriser et ne me dit surtout pas "c'était pour qu'elle y croit" car tu le pensais c'est évident?", elle sortit et claqua la porte de la voiture, Eli sortit, elle continuait à parler "Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote?" Eli:"Non" "Alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça?" , Grace dit en criant Eli:"Faire quoi?" il ne semblait vraiment plus comprendre la conversation, il s'approcha de Grace, la regarda droit dans les yeux, et dit "Grace faire quoi? je ne te comprend pas, Grace, regarde moi" elle leva les yeux "je suis dé-so-lé, on ne pourrait pas tout oublier et repartir à zéro" Grace:"Repartir à 0? ça serait trop facile, tu es vraiment étrange Eli" Eli étonné de ce que Grace vient de dire, répond presque instinctivement "bizarre?" Grace:"Parfois... j'ai l'impression que tu veux faire quelque chose et d'autres fois non, et là quand je t'entend parler de moi comme ça, je me dis que ce que je pensais réciproque ne l'est pas et après tu t'étonnes de ma réaction, que je ne veuille pas... non, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut que on aille chercher Aaron et Miriam" Mais Eli voulait finir la conversation, "attend Grace" ~~~ je pense que c'est le moment ~~~ Grace s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la voiture, il s'approcha d'elle, de plus en plus près, [en noir et blanc Grace fixe la caméra, sans rien dire], il commence à lui caresser le visage, la fixe droit dans les yeux, elle le fixe aussi, approche ses lèvres des siennes, et ils finissent par s'embrasser. [en noir et blanc Grace sourit], ils ne faisaient plus attention à rien, c'était comme si le temps c'était arrêté l'espace d'un instant, ils ne pensaient même plus qu'ils devaient chercher Aaron et Miriam.... 


	6. Chapitre 6: Triste retour à la réalité

~~~ = séquences en noir et blanc  
  
Chapitre 6: Triste retour à la réalité  
  
Eli interrompit le baiser, il garda cependant sa tête proche de celle de Grace, Grace le regardait en souriant, avec son petit sourire qui montrait qu'elle était heureuse mais en regardant Eli Grace sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas ~~~ Que ce passe t'il? ~~~ Eli, ne savait pas quoi dire, en noir et blanc il regarde la caméra sans rien dire avec une "tête pleine de regret", il semblait regretter ce qui venait de ce passer, Grace sentait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester comme ça sans rien dire indéfiniment et qu'il fallait que quelqu'un commence à prendre la parole , en noir et blanc Grace prend son souffle ~~~ Je commence! ~~~ Grace:"Qu'est ce qui ce passe?" Eli commence à prendre du recul et s'éloigne de Grace : "C'est juste que ce n'est pas possible" "Qu'est ce qui n'est pas possible?" "Toi, moi, je veux dire..." Grace surprise: "Pourquoi?" Eli:" C'est impossible, tu imagines?" ~~~ C'était un rêve, un simple rêve ~~~ elle s'arrête et reprend ~~~ et les rêves ne deviennent jamais réalité ~~~ Eli:"Tout est compliqué, nous ne pouvons pas nous engager dans quelque chose comme ça." Grace ne voulait plus en parler, elle changea de sujet: "Je pense que nous devrions aller chercher Aaron et Miriam où nous allons être en retard au dîner." Puis Eli, murmura "d'accord" et ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, chacun de leurs côtés, comme si ils étaient revenus à la case départ. 


	7. Chapitre 7: Tout n'était pas fini...

~~~ = séquences en noir et blanc  
  
Chapitre 7: Tout n'était pas fini...  
  
Dans la voiture c'était le calme plat, un peu de musique, Grace avait la tête tournée vers le paysage et ne disait pas un mot, Eli lui se contentait de conduire:  
  
Grace: ~~~ Je ne comprend pas, maintenant un malaise c'est crée."  
  
Eli: ~~~ Tout est vraiment compliqué ~~~  
  
Grace: ~~~ Quand est ce qu'on va enfin arriver? ~~~  
  
Pendant ce temps, chez Aaron et Miriam:  
  
Aaron: "C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas? Lily est bizarre..." Miriam assise sur une table: "Pourquoi?" Aaron: "Pourquoi Eli et Grace viennent nous chercher? ils se sont peut être fâché, quand on se fâchait quand on était enfants Lily aimait nous laisser seul pour discuter, elle disait que les explications étaient le meilleur des remèdes" Miriam: "Je ne sais pas Aaron, je ne sais pas"  
  
Aaron en noir et blanc qui ne tient pas en place il bouge surtout ses mains et fait des va-et-vient: ~~~ Je me souviens un jour Judy et moi on s'était fâché, on ne s'était pas parlé depuis l'après midi et Papa n'arrêtait pas de nous parler en nous disant que on devait faire la paix mais ... Judy était très têtue, je dis était mais Judy est têtue, elle a toujours était comme ça, c'est pour ça que on se fâchait souvent... et même avec Lily, mais ce jour là c'était grave, Lily est arrivé et nous a dit d'aller dehors, elle voulait qu'on aille dehors tous les deux moi et Judy mais Judy était très têtue, Judy est très têtue et ne voulait pas, mais elle a quand même dit oui, et avant de partir, Lily m'a dit dans l'oreille "les explications sont les meilleurs des remèdes", elle me disait toujours ça, et avec Judy, Judy qui était très têtue ça a marché. .. j'étais vraiment étonné car Judy est vraiment têtue, mais ça a marché! et je sais que avec Grace c'est pareil, ils se sont fâchés, j'en suis sur, Eli et Grace sont fâchés... ~~~  
  
Miriam:"Aaron!" Aaron:"Oui" Miriam:"Les voilà!" Aaron:"Grace est là?" Miriam: "Oui c'est elle avec Eli" Aaron:"Ils sont fâchés je le sais" Miriam: "Arrête Aaron, ne dis pas ça devant eux!"  
  
Aaron: ~~~ Je le sais, Grace et Eli sont fâchés, Grace et Eli sont fachés, "les explications sont les meilleurs des remèdes"-Lily ~~~  
  
Puis Aaron s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda Eli et Grace descendre de la voiture, puis Grace s'approcha de la porte, c'est Miriam qui leur ouvrit,  
  
Miriam: "Bonjour Grace, bonjour Eli" Grace: "Bonjour" Eli:"Bonjour"  
  
Grace vit Aaron qui restait au loin, "Bonjour oncle Aaron, ça va?" Aaron:"Bonjour" Eli:"Bonjour", Eli semblait un peu gêné, il est souvent gêné quand il se retrouve devant Aaron, et ne sait jamais comment agir. Aaron:"Bonjour"  
  
Miriam: "Mais rentrez" Eli:"C'est que... on est déjà en retard alors, faudrait pas qu'on arrive en retard à la maison" Grace: "Oui c'est vrai, mais prenez votre temps, on vous attend dans la voiture!" Miriam:"D'accord, on arrive alors" Grace:"Très bien" Eli:"ok" Puis ils firent demi-tour vers la voiture, ça faisait longtemps déjà qu'ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé, mais personne n'engageait de conversation; Grace: ~~~ A quoi bon lui parler puisque il ne répond pas à mes questions? ~~~ Ils rentrèrent dans la voiture, Eli mit directemnt la musique, pas très longtemps après Aaron et Miriam montèrent dans la voiture, ils sentirent directement l'atmosphère houleuse qui y régnaient, et sur le coup Aaron et Miriam ne dirent pas un mot. Eli pris alors la route, personne n'osait parler dans la voiture, sauf Aaron, il engagea une conversation: "Vous savez ce que Papa disait toujours avant de prendre la route?" Grace se retourna pour regarder Aaron: "Non et qu'est ce qu'il disait?" Aaron:"Rien justement" Miriam et Grace rigolèrent puis Eli fit un faux sourire, Aaron poursuiva "il ne disait rien, et nous regardait tous, pendant un moment sans dire un mot, puis quand il nous avait tous regardé, il faisait un sourire et démarrait" Grace regarda Aaron et lui fit un sourire, Eli tenta de continuer la conversation: "Il devait se dire "Quel chance j'ai de vous avoir"" Grace regarda Eli, Eli sentait on regard posé sur elle, seule Miriam répondit "Probablement" puis Aaron poursuivit "mais on ne le saura jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais" il s'arrêta quand Miriam posa sa main sur la sienne, l'atmosphère n'était plus houleuse dans la voiture mais triste, Miriam observait Grace et Eli, Grace regardait quelques fois Eli, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Aaron regardait le paysage. Pendant un moment personne ne parla, pendant un long moment, aux trois quarts du chemin accomplie Aaron repris la parole: "Quand est ce on s'arrête?" Miriam: "Pourquoi?" Aaron: "pour faire une pause" Miriam: "Mais pourquoi, tu ne conduis pas, tu n'es pas fatigué?" Aaron:"Juste une pause" Grace: "Eli, tu veux bien t'arrêter s'il te plaît à l'air de repos devant?" Eli: "ok d'accord"  
  
Eli s'arrêta donc à l'air de repos, pas très loin devant il y avait un service de restauration rapide, une fois arrêté, Eli pris la parole: "Voilà Aaron, tu peux sortir" Aaron: "Je ne veux pas sortir" Eli étonné: "Quoi?" Grace prit immédiatement la parole: "Miriam, si tu as faim, il y a un service de restauration rapide devant, toi et Eli, vous pouvez aller manger quelque chose avant de reprendre la route pendant que moi je reste avec Aaron" Eli regarda Grace étonné ~~~ elle décide pour moi? ~~~ Miriam:" Très bien, si ça ne dérange pas Eli" Eli: "Non, non" puis Eli descendit de la voiture, suivi de très près par Miriam, ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant, pendant que Aaron et Grace restèrent dans la voiture. 


End file.
